


rapture & sorrow

by SparkleMoose



Series: Various WoL in Eos [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Also 'tola is Gladio's mom, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, And Goes Kicking Bahamut's Ass Later, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), NO ONE TOUCHES HER BABY, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Summoner Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), The Fic No One Asked For Where The WoL is Reborn As Aulea, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleMoose/pseuds/SparkleMoose
Summary: Fleur dies. She dies with dusk rising in the sky.She dies bringing darkness to a world wilting in the light.(She wakes up hundreds of thousands of years later. She wakes up with a strange name.Hundreds of thousands of years later, she marries a King.)





	rapture & sorrow

Fleur would like to say that she can be unremarkable. Not that she is unremarkable, no one with the number of titles she has, with what she has been through, is unremarkable. Rather, Fleur has a rather unique ability to make herself unremarkable. It had been a talent born of necessity at first, life on the streets as an abandoned Miqo’te had been hard enough, she didn’t need to go attracting attention to make it harder.

So Fleur learned. She learned how to blend in with crowded marketplaces, learned how to seem demure and unremarkable. She learned which people had the best pockets to pick and how to tug on guards heartstrings to make them believe that she hadn’t stolen anything.

Fleur learned, and when she came to Eorzea she learned that once she had a reputation it was harder to stay unnoticed.

But that had been a lifetime ago when she held a myriad of titles and left a legacy behind her. Now, she’s the same face but with a different name just as the planet she had loved, fought, and bled for before has a different name. They call Hydaelyn Eos now. And Fleur?

Fleur they call Aulea.

* * *

Aulea shoves open the door to the Crow’s Nest with such a force it hits the wall behind it. The Hunt she had been on, fighting three Mindflayers that had been terrorizing the Duscae countryside ever since the King had decided to withdraw the Wall.

Personally, Aulea is amazed that King Mors had taken so long to do so. She knows how exhausting magic can be and she knows that keeping a barrier the size of the Wall up for as long as Mors did either speaks of divine intervention or a serious talent for magic.

Aulea has her bets on the first one. Still, she misses the days where the only thing she had to hunt where Behemoths and rowdy wildlife. She misses being able to escort those through the dark and only having to rely on her daggers for protection. She never thought she would say this, but she misses when things were easy.

Mostly, she misses when things were safer. Not just for her, but for the other citizens of Lucis as well. It may have meant less work, but it also meant that she didn’t have to worry about being attacked at night by fucking daemons.

Aulea lets her mood show, she may have taken the Hunt, may have known what she was getting into but the fight was still brutal enough that Aulea had to summon one of her Carbuncles to keep the heat off of her. She knows that if she hadn’t access to the magic she had learned as a Summoner and Scholar in her past life she would have died fighting those Mindflayers.

The poster for the Hunt had said there was only one Mindflayer after all, Aulea hadn’t expected three of them to appear.

No one else needs to know that though, and so although she has the red hot urge to let the tipster know that there should have really been an extremely dangerous warning on that Hunt she bites back her instinct to snark and glares at the tipster as the door swings shut behind her.

There are others in the room and Aulea fucking hopes that they didn’t take the last hotel rooms.

“George,” Aulea says, bright and cheerful and flashing the tipster a fanged smile, “Did you know that that Hunt was meant for groups and not a single Hunter?”

George pales, Aulea pays no attention to the men who are eyeing her wounded and filthy state curiously.

“Did you know,” Aulea says, approaching the Hunter the same way a cat stalks its prey, “That there were three Mindflayers waiting for me? Not one like the Hunt advertised?” By now Aulea is leaning forward on the counter separating her from George and her smile hasn’t faded.

George opens his mouth trying to find the words to explain the mix-up. To try and explain what happened.

A narrowing of Aulea’s eyes dissuade him from trying to excuse his actions and he shrinks away from her.

“I- I did,” George admits and out of the corner of her eye, she sees one of the men she saw upon entering shift as though getting ready to interfere if Aulea gets too rough with the man.

“Then why,” Aulea says, still pleasant, “Wasn't I informed of that?”

“We were desperate,” George says, “The 'flayers were getting more and more bold and you're an Alleyway Jack ain't ya? We knew ya could do it!”

Aulea slams her hands on the counter and snarls.

“You know damn well rank means shit when it comes to daemons,” she barks, making no motion to show she noticed the man in pinstripes approaching from the left, “There are reasons we have rules, George! Reasons we say more than one daemon can't be taken on by a sole Hunter. There is a reason we hunt them in groups. If I wasn't the one to take this hunt you would have had blood on your hands!”

George winces and Aulea takes a small amount of pleasure from it.

“I’m reporting this to Lady Auburnbrie,” Aulea tells George as the tipsters' shoulders sag in defeat, “I can’t trust you not to pull the same stunt on others. Our entire operation rests on solid information. On the idea we can trust our tipsters.”

“I ‘ave a family,” George says weakly, “I know I deserve this, but this job is the only thing keeping my family fed.”

Aulea feels something in her soften at George’s words. She had a family once too after all.

She had died for her family.

“You have enough skill with jewelry making I reckon I can set ya up in Lestallum or the Quay,” Aulea says, “I know some people, give me a day to make some calls and I’ll even escort ya to where ever ya want to go. Free of charge.”

George looks like he’s about to cry. Aulea waves his thanks off and orders a milkshake and fries.

When George leaves to make her order she turns on her heels and stares down the men who had been watching her.

There are five of them, the youngest looking like he’s little more than a child and Aulea recognizes the black of their uniforms immediately.

More importantly, she recognizes the figure that was ready to jump in between her and George if needed.

“You know,” Aulea says, placing a hand on her hip and quirking a brow, “I didn’t think the rumours were true. But here are the Prince and his ragtag gang of misfits right in front of me.”

“Rumors?” Crown Prince Regis asks and Aulea almost rolls her eyes.

“Of course there would be rumors,” A man with dreadlocks concludes, “Although our mission is covert, we do make a rather...interesting group.”

The Shield, a large man Aulea thinks is named Clarus shrugs.

“As long as they don’t interfere with our progress I don’t care.”

Aulea snorts a laugh. “Seems to me you’re more interested in your mission than the safety of your charge.”

Clarus bristles, Regis’ eyes sharpen dangerously and the other three men tense.

“I assure you, My Lady,” Regis says with a veiled threat in the smooth candour of his voice, “That Clarus is more than adept at his job.” Do not question my men, goes unsaid but Aulea hears it all the same.

She smiles, bearing sharp canine teeth at the men in front of her. As a Miqo’te this would be an overt threat display.

As a human it makes others think she’s amused.

“Tell me, Prince,” Aulea says, “What is the use of a shield that can’t protect?”

“Are you threatening him?” the teenager of the group asks, his hand twitching as though he wants a weapon.

“Of course not,” Aulea says, her smile vanishing, “I’m merely posing a question. What is a Prince, a King, but a shield for his people? What are his people but a shield that stands between him and the rest of the world? You cannot expect men to serve you if you do not serve them.”

“Aulea,” George says, his exasperated tone coming from behind her, “Are you posing philosophical questions to newbies again?”

Aulea’s shoulders relax, her arms hanging loosely by her side again.

“Come on now George,” she says, turning and smiling at George, “You know that I have a bit of advice for everyone.”

“Yet ya should save your advice for those that want it.” Turning his gaze to the Prince’s group George gives them an apologetic smile as he sets Aulea’s order down on the counter. “Sorry ‘bout her, she enjoys making people think.”

Aulea pays no attention to the men in the Crow’s Nest as she begins to dip her fries into her milkshake. The world she had been reborn in is baffling and odd in many ways. The Miqo’te are gone, along with most of the other races on Hydaelyn, and though sometimes she swears she can almost see what races the humans on Eos are descended from the world had still changed.

Hydaelyn, Eos, had become almost unrecognizable for Aulea. The fact that Aulea can sense Hydaelyn’s magic in Regis doesn’t make it any less strange

Still, for a moment, she wonders if he has the Echo.

For a moment, she wonders if he knows the truth of his forebearers legacy too.

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T YOU LOVE THE WEIRD SHIPS AND SHIT MY MIND COMES UP WITH?
> 
> Finally writing a fic about my main WoL and its a crossover.  
> because of course it is.  
> anyway, i play as fleur gwina on zalera if you wanna give me a shout.


End file.
